Dragon Troubles
by mature-yet-innocent
Summary: Aside from his surprising power, Goku Jr is just a normal high schooler, with a crush on a girl. But everything changes when he meets a beautiful yet innocent alien princess. Rated for language and ecchiness so far. Initial GokuxHarem. Gradual GokuxLala
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo boy! This is the longest chapter for a story I've done yet! More than 14 pages! Anyways, for people who think I make halfway-decent stories, thank you for giving me a chance to read this one. **

**I do not own To-Love Ru or Dragon Ball Z, (or DBGT. If I did, it would be a shitload better! Though, I did like the epilogue and the Hero's Legacy special.)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Girl from the Sky! An Innocent Yet Strong Earthling?**

* * *

Night time. Up on the roof of a building were three figures. Two of them were grown men in suits. They were wearing sunglasses, making them look even more suspicious. They had cornered the third figure, a slender girl who was wearing a strange white dress and hat.

"We've got you now," said one man. "Though we didn't expect you to run to this backwater planet."

"But…it's all over now," said the other man. "Now, do come with us, please."

"…" The girl was silent. On closer inspection, the girl had long pink hair and the dress was form-fitting, accentuating a rather curvy frame.

* * *

'Ahh…Sairenji Haruna-chan looks so cute every time I look at her…'

These were the thoughts of a teenage boy who was watching a teenage girl around the corner. The boy had shaggy spiky black hair, fair skin, and large black eyes. He had a dazed dreamy expression as he gazed at the girl.

The girl, who was talking with some other girls, had short parted hair pinned back, blueish-purple eyes, and a slight frame. Both were wearing high school uniforms with the boy wearing green pants and the girl a green skirt.

'Her sweet face…black silky hair…gentleness…she's amazing…' thought the boy, blushing.

"Yo, Goku! Are you stalking Sairenji again?" The boy, whose name was Son Goku Jr., was startled out of his daydreaming. He wheeled around to face a grinning boy with short black hair who was also wearing a high school uniform.

"WHO THE HELL IS THE STALKER, SARUYAMA YOU BASTARD-?" Goku Jr. roared, turning red in anger and embarrassment.

Saruyama simply grinned, "What, you aren't? You were just glancing at the lovely Haruna-chan, eh?"

Goku Jr. froze at this. He was caught. "Sh-shut up! I wasn't just "looking" at her today!"

"Oh, really?"

A fist smacked Saruyama on the side of the head, sending him sprawling. Goku Jr. turned to see the fist's owner. "Puck!"

Puck Durujin, a larger boy with dark skin and reddish-brown hair, scowled down at Saruyama. "Stop messing with Goku, Saruyama! If he doesn't want to talk about Sairenji-san, then leave him alone," Puck said, folding his arms. Unlike Goku or Saruyama, his tie was loosened and his jacket unbuttoned.

"I know, I got it," Saruyama complained, getting up. "But you don't have to hit me."

Goku let out an internal sigh as he watched his two friends bicker. He'd known the two of them for a while. He and Saruyama were 15, while Puck was 16. Sometimes, they were laughing and exchanging jokes, and other times they were like this.

He had met the perverted Saruyama in middle school, during which Saruyama teased him or gave him advice, and somehow became friends.

Puck, who was a year older than the two, had met Goku when the two were in grade school. They had a bad start as Puck was a bully at the time and his victim was typically Goku. Now, ironically, Puck was Goku's protective best friend after Goku saved Puck from a collapsed bridge.

"Guys, its okay," Goku said dryly, as Puck and Saruyama glared at each other. "I was just waiting for the right time."

"Right time?" Puck asked, turning to Goku, who nodded, folding his arms.

"Yep. I've decided." Goku closed his eyes, nodding to himself. His eyes opened and he wore a nervous look on his face.

"I'll confess my feelings to Haruna-chan today!"

Saruyama looked excited at this, though Puck looked more skeptical. "You think you'll be able to confess today?"

"Of course!" 'Since I'm finally in the same high school class as Haruna-chan, I have to confess to her! The last time we were together was in 8th grade, but I won't stand for just that.'

The bell rang and the three hurried to their class, scrambling into their desks along with the other students. As the teacher lectured, Goku watched Haruna diligently taking notes. 'If I never tell her, nothing will change. I have to tell her…today…'

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. As the students waved good-bye to each other, Goku stood facing Haruna, who was lost in a small book she was reading. The wild-haired boy took a deep breath, a bead of sweat going down his face.

'Okay, here she comes. Easy, Goku, just say it…!' "Sairenji!" 'Sairenji…um…since the first time I saw you…'

Goku's face turned red in anticipation and nervousness, and he was now sweating rivers. 'I-I've always…l-li…li…li…lik…!'

Haruna absently looked up from her book, only to see nobody there. She looked around, confused. "Did somebody just call out my name?"

In the nearby bushes, crouched Goku, face bright red, heart pounding, and steam rising from his head, in complete shock and self-disbelief. 'Damn it! I couldn't do it!'

"So you weren't able to confess, huh?" Goku slowly and painfully turned to see Puck crouching next to him, wearing a half-serious, half-exasperated expression.

"…Ugh…" Goku groaned.

"Thought so."

* * *

"I'm home." Son Mikan turned to see her older brother slouching inside with an aura of depression around him. Mikan looked much like her brother, only with brown long hair with part of it done up in a ponytail. She was currently on the couch reading a magazine and eating potato chips as her day at grade school was already done.

"Welcome back, Goku. Dad said he'll be coming home late from work again."

"Whatever…" Goku groaned, silent tears going down his face, as he went up the stairs to his room. 'Man, I am so lame…I don't even want to eat…'

Mikan silently watched her brother leave and turned back to her magazine. Their grandmother Pan walked in from the kitchen, drying a plate. "What's Goku Jr.'s problem?" she asked.

Mikan shrugged. Pan narrowed her eyes. With her long grayish hair, she looked like she was in her late 60s, though she was actually in her early 110s. She not only looked younger physically, but also was still sharp, intuitive, and full of life. She had spent a great deal of time training Goku in martial arts when he was younger so she knew him well enough to know when he was discouraged.

* * *

"Gya ha ha ha! I knew it, I knew you'd fail!"

Goku growled at his cell phone as he flopped onto his bed. "Don't tell me you knew that would happen, asshole…"

"But-ha ha-it's just so like you!" Saruyama's voice said gleefully from the phone. "You're a brave guy, Goku, but when it comes to crushes and the girl you like, you're just pathetic. Not to mention you're so naïve and innocent that you'll faint from pictures of cute girls in swimsuits."

Goku sat up, flustered. "Wh-what? That was a long time ago! Doesn't happen anymore!"

"Reeeeally? Then picture Haruna-chan in a swimsuit."

Goku's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?" He thought of Haruna in a striped bikini, wearing a surprised nervous expression at the exposing of her thighs and stomach.

Goku's face promptly went bright red, his hair stood on end, and steam issued from his head. "I-idiot! What are you saying?" Goku stammered, staggering and trying to regain his balance, his eyes shell-shocked.

Saruyama roared with laughter from the other line. "Gya ha ha ha! Knew it, you haven't changed at all! You need to get more used to girls, Goku. You'll never be able to confess if you don't!"

* * *

Goku sat naked in the bath tub, grumbling to himself in the hot water. "That bastard…he's one to talk, he doesn't have a girlfriend himself! I should have called Puck instead…"

His expression turned contemplative as he looked up toward the bathroom ceiling. "He does have a point though. I don't think I've ever had a conversation with a girl, let alone make friends with one." 'Playing video games, having adventures, training with Grandma…my life was all about fun…until I met Haruna-chan.'

At this last part, Goku's face turned red as he suddenly had another image of Haruna in a bikini. "Agh! Stop it, stop it!" he shouted to himself.

The black-haired boy started thinking back to his conversation with Saruyama. "Get more used to girls, huh? What does that mean?"

As Goku stared upward, lost in thought, he failed to notice the bathtub starting to bubble in front of him. Small sparks of electricity started to appear around the bubbles. Goku looked back down, hearing the sound. "Hm?"

Then the bathtub suddenly exploded.

Or rather, the bathtub water exploded. The shocked boy flailed backward. "What the…?" Goku stammered. "Bathtub exploded?"

His voice trailed off as he saw a silhouette through the steam. As it cleared, Goku saw that it was a girl his age, standing in front of him. The girl had long pink hair that reached mid-thigh, bangs that fell into her eyes, and had a spiral at the top of her head. She had a slender body but with noticeable curves, and had a very cute pretty face that was flushed from the steam.

The girl's eyes were closed as she sighed in satisfaction, pushing her hair back. "M-hm! Escape successful!" she said in a cute innocent voice.

Goku's eyes were currently as large as dinner plates, his mouth hanging up, as he stared at the wet rosette beauty in front of him, his face bright red. "…"

The girl's eyes opened as she noticed Goku in front of her, revealing her eyes to be a beautiful emerald green. "Hm?"

The poor but lucky boy's face grew increasingly red at the stimulating sight. "Gg…gg…GYAAAAAA!"

Mikan and Pan rushed upstairs near the bathroom, looking worried. "Goku!" cried Pan.

"What's going on?" said Mikan.

They saw a naked Goku Jr. drag himself and exposing his upper torso, his head tomato red and steam rising off his black hair. "Th…there's a…" Goku stammered, pointing a shaking finger into the bathroom. "na…na-naked girl…in the bathtub…"

Mikan's face grew skeptical, Pan's suspicious. "Huh?"

They looked in the bathroom, as Goku quickly put a towel around his waist. "Where, exactly?"

"Ri… right there…!"

"Where?"

"Right there! In the bathtub!"

Mikan simply shrugged. "I don't see anything."

"Huh?" Goku looked inside, his face growing less red. Sure enough, there was no sign of the pink-haired girl. "That's strange…I-I saw her right in front of me…"

Pan was silent, a thoughtful expression on her old face. 'A strange girl, eh? Well, I thought I felt another presence enter the house. Let's wait and see.'

Mikan turned to her brother with an amused smile. "Goku." He turned around to face Mikan. "I know you're at that age, but you should at least be able to tell reality apart from wild fantasy. It's embarrassing as a sister."

Goku groaned.

* * *

Several minutes later, Goku walked up the stairs to his room, now dressed in a white T-shirt and striped boxers. "Hmmm, weird," he said, drying his hair with a towel. "I'm sure I saw that girl right in front of me."

He crossed to his bedroom door and opened it, closing his eyes. "A fantasy, huh? Then I'm really messed up, aren't I?"

"But I just can't take my mind off it," Goku said, closing his door and slowly opening his eyes, only for them to shoot wide open at the sight in front of him.

The girl he had seen in the bathtub was now sitting on his bed with a small towel around her, with an inquisitive look on her face. The towel covered only part of her breasts and reached down to cover the spot between her pale smooth legs.

The beautiful girl smiled at him and raised a hand in greeting. "Oh, I'm just borrowing your towel."

Goku simply dropped his own towel, and shuffled backward to a nearby corner of his room, his eyes wide and his face very red. "WHA-WHA-WHA…WHO ARE YOU?"

"Me?" The girl smiled, playing with a lock of her pink hair. "I'm Lala."

"La-Lala?" said Goku more quietly, steam rising again from his hair.

"Yup! I'm from the planet Deviluke."

Goku took this in for a moment. "Y-you mean, you're an alien?"

Lala laughed in delight. "Well, for earthlings like you, I guess so."

Goku spread his fingers apart, allowing him to see, a disbelieving expression on what could be seen of his face. "…Then how can you speak our language?"

"Ohh…Don't you believe me?" Lala got up and started to turn around, lifting the back of the towel. "Okay. Then take a look at this!"

Goku's irises shrank to pinpricks and he gasped in shock. Not only could he see Lala's naked well-shaped behind, but he also saw that she had a long slender black tail with a spade at the end.

"Well?" Lala smiled, as her tail wagged around. "Earthlings don't have tails like these, right?"

"…!"

"Oh yeah, I also don't transform when I see the full moon either, even though I have a tail. Though I heard that there was a race like that."

"A-all right, all right! I get it, so just hide it, okay? Now!"

Goku turned around to hide his scarlet face, trying to control his pounding heart, smoke rising from his hair. Lala merely giggled at his behavior, "Oh, you're blushing? That's so cute-!"

Goku forced himself to calm down and took a deep breath, the red in his face starting to go away. "W-well, I guess I'm not that surprised you're an alien. I've seen and done crazy things I never thought would be possible."

Lala looked curious at this. "What do you mean?"

"…I'll tell you later. Wait, how and why did you appear in my bathtub?"

Lala lifted up her arm and showed a strange bracelet on her wrist, looking eager to explain. "Oh, I used this! I made this Pyon-Pyon-Warp-kun! It makes it possible for a living being to be warped a short distance, though the destination is random."

"Warp? You mean, like teleport?"

"Yup! I used this to warp from the spaceship's bathroom and accidentally into your bathtub!"

Goku nodded slowly. 'I remember Grandma telling me during a break in training, that her grandpa could teleport too, all by himself. Only he could warp from planet to planet, and that a person that he knew had to be there to act as a beacon.'

Remember something else from training, Goku focused on Lala's life force, her chi. 'Well, it doesn't exactly feel human. She's definitely stronger than a human, I can tell that much. Can't tell if she's suppressing it or not, cause I only learned chi-sensing recently.'

Goku's mind returned to the conversation. "But why did you warp from this spaceship?" he asked.

Lala's smile remained on her face, though she seemed to grow more pensive. "…I'm…being chased."

"Huh?"

"I thought I'd be fine if I escaped to Earth, but I was wrong. They followed me here and were about to take me away on their ship. If I hadn't used Pyon-Pyon-Warp-kun, I would have…"

'Pursuers…' thought Goku, a serious pensive look on his teenage face. Then he realized the current situation: Lala was still wearing that small towel that did not leave much to the imagination.

"A-anyway! Either hurry and leave, or put something else on!" Goku stammered, turning around, his face newly red and sweating. 'Damn…the impact from seeing her like that was too much…'

"Lala-sama!" Lala turned to see a small short being with a round white head with spirals for eyes. The being wore a white suit with a black shirt and white tie, and also had black devil wings. "Are you all right, Lala-sama?"

The girl smiled with delight. "Peke!"

"Whoa! What the heck is that?" said Goku, startled. 'That guy doesn't have any chi. Is it like a robot?'

The being called Peke flew into Lala's arms as she hugged it. "Oh, I'm so glad! You were able to escape too!" Lala said gleefully.

"Yes, the ship was outside the Earth's atmosphere, so I was able to escape!"

Peke then noticed the clueless Goku standing to the side and asked, "Lala-sama, who's that boring Earthling?" Goku twitched in annoyance at this.

"He lives here." Lala then turned to Goku. "Come to think of it, I haven't asked for your name yet."

"Oh, me?" Goku scratched the back of his head. "I'm Goku. Son Goku Junior. And is that guy a robot?"

"Yup! This is Peke. He's an all-purpose costume robot that I created."

Peke raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you, Goku-san."

The wild-haired boy frowned questioningly. "Costume robot?" His eyes bugged out as Lala carelessly tossed the towel behind her, leaving her stark naked, and turned to Peke. "H-hey! Don't take off the towel!"

Lala simply disregarded her nude form. "Ok, Peke. It's up to you."

Peke then started to glow with a bright light. 'Dress-form!' When the light faded, Lala was standing in a strange white dress and wearing a hat. The hat resembled Peke's head with a pair of devil wings at the sides. The sleaves were rather poofy with a pair of black-tipped white gloves at the end. Lala was wearing a small tie over a black and white top. Her tail was visible over a ruffly skirt that went down to her knees, but was open at the front. Her legs and feet were covered with white tights with black at the top and inside of her thighs.

Lala smiled. "Tada!" Goku simply stared in shock. Though Lala's body was now covered, this outfit was very formfitting and showed off the alien girl's curves.

Peke's voice issued from the hat Lala was wearing. "Lala-sama, it's not too tight, is it?"

Lala raised her hands near her chest. "No, it's perfect. But I'm glad you came so quickly. I wouldn't have had any clothes to wear otherwise," she giggled. While she was saying this, Goku's eyes were traveling from her very cute face, to her plump breasts, to her slender waist, and to her curvy hips.

"How is it?" Goku was jolted out of his staring by Lala's cheerful voice. "Do I look nice, Goku?"

"Huh?" Goku grinned uncomfortably. "Oh…uh, yeah." 'Oh man, w-what an embarrassing dress…' He suddenly frowned in alarm. "Wait…I can sense two strong people coming this way!"

"Huh?" Peke's voice asked.

Lala looked quizzical. "What do you mean, Goku?"

Suddenly, two figures jumped in through the open window. It was two men wearing suits and sunglasses. Both had the look of bodyguards, and both had tails similar to Lala's, though more like spears. The two quickly surrounded Lala.

"Devilukians?" said Goku, nervous. 'These are her pursuers?'

"…You're quite an annoying princess," said the lighter-haired man. "We should've bound you by your hands and feet until we left this planet."

Lala looked irritated and nervous. "Peke…didn't I tell you to be careful about being followed?"

"…Y-yes. Gomen nasai, Lala-sama," said Peke, looking as apologetic as a robotic hat could look.

"You stupid robot! Everything went down the drain!"

Goku frowned, standing apart from the aliens. The only reason he was staying calm was that he had been in stranger situations.

"Well, have you prepared yourself?" said the darker-haired man.

"Lala-sama, can't you just use the bracelet again?" asked Peke nervously.

"I can't, I can only use it one time," said the rosette worriedly. "It'll take a whole day to recharge."

The lighter-haired man grabbed Lala by the wrist, eliciting a small gasp from the teenage girl.

"No!" yelled Lala. "Let go! Let go of me!"

Goku watched as the two men struggled with Lala, his eyes shadowed. "…"

He dashed forward surprisingly fast and knocked both men away with two kicks.

"Goku?" said Lala, startled.

The boy quickly grabbed Lala by the hand and effortlessly leapt out the window. They quickly ran and jumped across the rooftops.

"Goku…why…?" asked Lala.

"Just don't worry about it! I can't just stand around and let a girl get kidnapped!" Goku gritted his teeth as they continued to run. 'Those guys might be more than I can handle. They're already catching up with us.'

The black-haired teen quickly pulled out a cell phone and punched in one of the buttons. "Puck? Listen, I need your help…No time for jokes! Listen, just find us at the meeting place at the park… I'll tell you later! Bye!"

As Goku put his phone away, the two teens reached the ground and started running. Goku suddenly felt the presence of one of the thugs, and whirled around to see one of them in the air, holding a truck over his head.

The thug roared as he threw the truck in front of Goku and Lala, who skidded to a halt.

"You're strong, earthling, but do not interfere," said a voice from behind Goku.

Goku looked around and saw both of the men behind them. 'Damn, we're trapped!'

Goku assumed one of the fighting stances his grandmother taught him. "Sorry, but I can't do that!"

The two men looked at Lala for a moment. "Lala-sama…" started one. "Please stop running away from home."

Lala looked defiant. "I don't want to!"

"That's right, she doesn't want to!" said Goku triumphantly, then hesitated. "Wait…what do you mean, running away from home?"

"I won't do it!I don't care if I'm a successor to the throne or whatever!" said Lala angrily. "I don't want to meet suitors every day!"

"But, Lala-sama, it is the will of your father."

Goku had frozen in shock, a rather ridiculous expression on his face. 'Ran away from home? Suitors? What the heck?'

Lala stuck out her tongue. "I don't care what Daddy says! I don't want a future husband!" She pulled out a cell phone-like device and flipped it upon, pressing some buttons.

'Now transmit!' The device flashed with a bright light and a pinkish beam of light shot from it skyward. From the end of the beam materialized a white large machine that resembled a small octopus. "Go, Vaccuum-kun!"

The bodyguards recoiled in shock. "Crap! One of Lala-sama's inventions?"

The light vanished and the "Vacuum-kun" floated down, levitating over the ground. It had stubby tentacles and a large globular head.

"All right! Suck 'em up!" Lala shouted to the mechanical octopus. Its mouth opened up and started to draw in air. It soon started to draw in huge quantities of air and pieces of trash.

Then the two bodyguards themselves were sucked in, screaming, and the octopus appeared to swallow them.

"Whoa!" gasped Goku in amazement. "It really is a vacuum!" Then he looked around and paled. The octopus vacuum was now drawing branches, trash cans, benches, cats, dogs, anything it wasn't even pointed at. The suction was even starting to pull him slowly towards it.

"Hey, Goku!" The black-haired teen turned around and saw his best friend Puck struggle over to his side in a T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Both boys quickly grabbed on a nearby tree.

"People were asking me what I was doing out so late!" Puck yelled over the sound of the vaccuum. "And what the hell is that thing? And who's the girl floating in the air? And why are you in your boxers?"

"I'll explain later! Hey, Lala!" The alien girl looked down at Goku, floating out of range of the suction. "Do you know how to turn that thing off?"

Lala stared at the machine, putting a finger to her chin and looking annoyed. "Hmm…"

"Lala-sama?" said Peke.

"How do I turn it off?" Lala muttered, putting her palm to her cheek.

"WHAAAAT?" screamed Goku.

Puck swore to himself. "If this keeps up, I'm gonna kill you, Goku!"

"…No choice…" Goku muttered to himself then detached himself from the tree, his mindset switched from the freaked-teenager to the young fighter.

"What are you doing Goku?" yelled Puck over the now roaring wind.

"Lala!" yelled Goku. "I hope you can repair that freaky octopus!"

"Huh?" said Lala, puzzled, then worried. "What are you planning to do Goku?"

"This!" As the teenage boy struggled with the pull, he took a fighting stance with his left foot forward and brought his hands to his right side. Goku cupped his hands together at the heel of his palms and glared at the octopus, being dragged inexorably to the maw of the machine.

Puck saw what he was doing and his eyes widened. "Goku, don't! You don't have full control over it yet!"

Goku simply ignored him, taking a deep breath as he continued to be dragged forward. "Lala-sama!" said Peke loudly, startling the pink-haired alien.

"What is it, Peke?" Lala noticed that Peke looked worried or astonished, or as much as a costume robot could.

"It's Goku-san's power level, Lala-sama! It's starting to increase!"

"Increase?" Lala looked at Goku's hunched-over form with renewed interest.

"Ka…" Goku said quietly, though he could still be heard over the noise of the vacuum. "Me…" A small ball of energy the size of a quarter started to gather in between his hands, pulsing with blue-white light.

At this point, the young warrior was only three feet away from the Vacuum-kun.

"Ha…" Goku's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

Two feet…

"Me…" The energy sphere was now the size of a tennis ball.

One foot…

"HAAA!" Goku thrust his hands forward, and a blueish-white beam of ki four or so inches wide burst forth. The Kamehameha was sucked right into the vacuum's mouth and was "swallowed".

Then the Vacuum-kun shuddered and promptly exploded, blowing the shaggy-haired teen back with the force and slamming him hard on the concrete.

The last thing Goku saw before blacking out was Puck running over looking worried and Lala hovering over him anxiously.

* * *

The next day…

"Man, yesterday…what a horrible day," grumbled a battered and exhausted Goku Jr. as he walked to school. "If I knew that girl had that machine, I don't think I would have needed to save her…"

"I know what you mean," said Puck, walking next to him. Though he had not been injured, he looked like he had not gotten enough sleep. "It was still good that you saved her though. I'm stilll surprised she's an alien."

The shaggy-haired teen nodded. He knew Puck was right; Goku would have tried to save Lala either way. He just felt like he had to help good people who were in trouble.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Ugh…" Goku groaned as he pushed himself up from the concrete.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty awakes," said a grinning Puck, crouching next to him. "I was worried you were out for the count."

Goku grinned painfully. "You know as well as I do that it'll take more than that to take me out. And you were right, I can't control the Kamehameha well enough yet."

Goku turned to see a sheepishly grinning Lala standing. "Sorry, sorry!" the girl said cheerfully. "It's just that I made it when I was little, so I forgot how to use it…"

"Ugh…"

"But, thank you, Goku," said Lala, sounding a little more serious, smiling. "I'm happy you saved me."

(End Flashback)

* * *

Goku sighed. 'Well, if she had used that thing in my room, things could have ended up a lot worse. But, life is hard enough without her in it.'

"…Good morning, Son-kun, Durujin-kun."

Goku turned and saw Haruna clutching her bag, and promptly recoiled in shock. 'Ha-Haruna-chan?' he yelped silently, turning red. 'Whoa, Haruna-chan talked to me!'

"G-good morning, Sairenji…" The blushing boy stammered out. 'I-I'm so happy! I don't even know how long it's been since I spoke to her!

"Hey, Sairenji-san," said Puck, smiling. "What's up?"

'Wait…this is a perfect chance to confess!' realized Goku silently.

Haruna looked both hesitant and a little questioning, remembering the previous night.

* * *

(Flashback)

Haruna was walking her pug dog, wearing a simple cute white dress and fur-rimmed jacket. She smiled as her dog sniffed along the street.

Suddenly Puck dodged around her, running fast over towards the park. "Scuse me, Sairenji-san!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Durujin-kun! What-" At this point Puck was already gone, leaving behind a confused Haruna. 'He could never run that fast during P.E….'

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Yesterday, I…" started Haruna.

"U-um!" blurted out Goku, nervous.

"Eh?" Haruna looked surprised, while Puck simply looked expextantly at his best friend.

Goku blushed even redder, his heart pounding. 'Now…! I have to do this now…! Go!'

"I-I…" 'Go!' "I…" 'Go~!'

Haruna looked confused, then she and Puck glanced up as a shadow appeared.

"EVER SINCE THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU…I'VE LIKED YOU!" Goku yelled, his eyes shut tightly, then he quickly bowed. "SO PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Goku waited with bated breath, his eyes still closed. 'I said it!' He slowly opened one eye. 'I said it!'

The black-haired teen slowly raised his head and saw a familiar white-and-black-dressed form. 'I said…it…?'

"Ohhh~ You were thinking about the same thing~!" giggled a blushing Lala, putting her hands to her cheeks, still wearing Peke in dress form. "That's perfect!"

Goku wore a ridiculously shocked look on his face, his eyes small white dots and has mouth hanging open. His entire body seemed to turn white.

Lala quickly jumped on Goku, hugging him and pressing her body against him. "Let's get married, Goku!"

"Wha~?" Goku screamed, turning red. "W-why are you…?" He suddenly seemed to realize what the happy rosette just said. "And…GET MARRIED!"

Haruna looked both confused and shocked at this new development. Puck looked surprised for a moment, then sighed and put to his forehead.

'You know, Goku, I don't know whether to envy you or pity you…'

* * *

Meanwhile, on a large alien ship was hovering around Earth…

"I see…so you two couldn't handle her by yourselves," said a caped silhouette quietly. Facing the figure were the two Devilukian bodyguards, battered and suits torn.

"Fine. I shall go to Earth myself," said the figure, longish hair visible under the dim light.

"Goodness…what a troublesome princess…"

* * *

**Yes...I know I seem to be somewhat of a pervert. Deal with it. I'm an 18-year old heterosexual guy who's going off to college in about a month. **

**Still...I'm much less of a pervert that other guys that I know. At least I'm not a horndog and think about dirty stuff 24/7. **

**As for Puck's last name, it will be explained in later chapters.  
**

**Anyway...what will happen to young Goku Jr? Will he ever get the chance to confess to his crush Haruna? And who is this mysterious shadow who will be coming to Earth. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Dragon Troubles"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a year or so since I went on my hiatus. For those wanting to read this, I apologize. I'll give my pathetic excuse at the end of the chapter. **

** I do not own DBGT or To-Love Ru. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Goku Flees! A Couple's Escape?**

* * *

"_Let's get married, Goku!" Lala squealed, jumping onto Goku Jr and hugging him tightly. _

"_Wh-what?" Goku spluttered, then looked frantically at Haruna. "N-no, Haruna-chan! She's just…"_

_Haruna looked at him for a moment, then turned away, smiling. "Congratulations!"_

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAAAT!" Goku yelled, standing up, abruptly. As he came to his senses, he realized he was standing up from his desk and everyone was looking at him confused.

"Wh-what? What?" asked the elderly teacher. "Did I make a mistake?"

Goku groaned, sinking back into his seat.

'It's just a misunderstanding! She just misheard me that's all!' thought Goku desperately, watching Haruna. 'I had a rough night, that's all! And now I've got to deal with an alien girl that ran away from home! I've gotta tell Haruna-chan the truth somehow!'

He saw two other girls, Risa and Mio, walk over to Haruna. "Haruna, let's go to the changing room!"

Goku nodded to himself as they left. 'That's right, she has P.E. fourth period…not good timing…wait, changing room?"

Goku suddenly pictured Haruna, wearing only a bra and panties, taking off her unbuttoned shirt. His face promptly went scarlet and steam started rising from his black hair. 'Dammit, don't think of that!'

Goku took a deep breath, and slowly let it out, sitting cross-legged on the ground against the wall. 'I'll just wait until lunch, specially cause I'm getting hungry. May as well work on my chi-sensing and make it one of my actual senses…'

The teen closed his eyes, relaxing. 'Man, this is all that Lala's fault! She thinks I like her now!'

* * *

"Achoo! I fooound it! The school thing that Goku goes to!" said Lala happily, hovering in the air. She was wearing Peke in the dress form from the previous night, with the cap's wing-like projections larger and allowing her to fly.

"Lala-sama?" asked Peke.

"What is it?"

"Are you really going to marry that Earthling?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Lala-sama, you're the first princess of Deviluke, which rules over all of the Northern Galaxy. I saw that he's stronger than an average Earthling, but marrying you means that the Earthling called Goku will be-"

Lala smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry about it. Just let me do what I want right now, okay?"

"…"

* * *

Goku twitched, and sat up straight from his reclining, sensing something strange. 'There's somebody far off. I can barely sense whoever it is, but I don't think it's human.'

He frowned, then his stomach suddenly growled loudly. Goku grinned sheepishly to himself. 'Í guess I should go eat now…'

The shaggy-haired boy walked back to the classroom to get his bento along with other students. Goku's thoughts wandered back to the chi signature he had sensed. 'Felt kinda like that Lala's energy. Feels weaker, but still strong.'

Once inside, Goku searched his bag, then looked puzzled. "Where's my lunch? I'm pretty sure I'd packed it."

He paled, remembering when Lala had glomped him earlier with her declaration of marriage. 'Oh, come on! I can't be that clumsy.'

Goku's stomach suddenly growled, and he sank to his knees as he imagined a spotlight coming down on him. 'Well, I was pretty flustered…I guess when I shook her off, I accidentally lost my lunch then too…I'm so hungry…..'

Saruyama suddenly burst through the door, looking flustered and excited. "Hey Goku! There's a really pretty girl here looking for you!"

"Girl?" Goku frowned, and stretched out his chi-sense. He groaned when he felt a vaguely familiar chi within the school. "Ah, damn it…"

* * *

"Goku? Goku ?" Lala called, walking in one of the school's hallways. She was attracting many stares from students, bewildered as she was still wearing Peke in dress form, and shocked attraction due to how surprisingly pretty and innocent she looked.

"Goku? Where are yooouuu? Come out!" Lala continued, completely oblivious to the heart-shaped stares she was attracting.

Peke grinned internally, noticing the stares her master was attracting. "Looks like the Earthlings can't handle Lala-sama's looks. Not surprising. Lala-sama's mother was the late Queen Deviluke, who was hailed as the most beautiful woman in the universe."

Lala paused, confused, as she saw two students with lustful stares walk up to her. "Are you from the drama club or something?" asked one student.

"We'll help you find that Goku guy," smirked the other.

"Really?" said the clueless girl, delighted.

"Lala! What're you doing here?" exclaimed a frantic Goku, jumping down the stairs.

Lala turned to him, forgetting completely about the other two students and running up to the teen. "Goku! Found you!" She happily produced Goku's bento. "Here! I brought this over for you!"

Goku grinned as he took his bento, the situation temporarily forgotten. "Thanks, Lala. Knew I forgot it. Really starving right now too."

"Uh, Goku?" Saruyama asked suspiciously, walking over next to the other jealous male students. "Who is this girl, and how do you know her?" Goku froze as the reality of the situation came back to him.

"Uh…um…" Goku muttered, nervous and not sure how to explain, not noticing the jealous glares. 'Can't let them know she's an alien.'

"Me?" chirped Lala, latching onto Goku's arm. "I'm Goku's bride!"

'WHAT THE FUCK?' resounded in the heads of Goku and the others.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?" screeched Goku, freaked out of his mind. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

The other boys were in a funk of stunned disbelief. "Goku…y-you…you have Haruna-chan and yet…" Saruyama stuttered out.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" yelped Goku, then turned to Lala. "Don't joke around like that, Lala!"

Goku froze as he saw Lala's sad disappointed face. "Goku…you said you love me…" she whimpered. "Was that just a lie…?"

"GET HIM!" erupted the other boys. Goku yelped, tucking Lala under his arm, and sprinted down the corridor as they were chased by blood-thirsty crying male students.

"YOU ASS, GOKU!" yelled Saruyama, tears streaming down his face. "HOW DARE YOU GET SUCH A PRETTY GIRL BEFORE ME!"

Lala cocked her head to the side, a confused innocent look on her face, their pursuers only six feet behind them. "Um, why are they mad?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOOOUU!" cried Goku, speeding up just slightly. 'Dammit! I can't run too fast with everybody watching or they'll get suspicious!'

He turned the corner and grinned, the sight making him speed up and outstrip the jealous students by twenty feet or so. There was now nobody in the corridor and one of the windows was wide open; he tightened his arm around Lala's waist. 'That'll be good enough!' "Hang on, Lala!"

"Wha-Eep!" Faster than the normal human eye could notice, Goku sped for the open window, climbed through to the opposite side of the window sill, and jumped up at least 100 feet, aiming for the school's roof.

Goku landed smoothly on the tiled roof, and straightened, letting out a sigh of relief. "That should keep 'em busy for a while."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Saruyama and the gang of pissed boys rounded the corner, and skidded to a stop, panting and confused. "…Where the hell did they go…?" breathed Saruyama looking into the silent empty hallway.

* * *

(Back with Goku Jr and Lala)

'Thank Kami-sama there was that open window, though,' thought Goku, all his senses on high alert, as he released the girl. He plopped down on the ground and opened up his bento. "Now I can finally eat."

As Goku started to eat, he noticed Lala looking at him thoughtfully and with a little…awe?

"Mmf? Wha ish it?" Goku muffled out through his food, his mouth full.

"…Are you really a human, Goku?"

"Wha?" Goku looked at her oddly, then swallowed his food. "Of course I am."

"Really?"

"Yep, he is."

Lala turned around to see the new arrival, surprised, but Goku only smiled. "What are ya doing up here Puck? You already have lunch?"

Puck grinned, closing the roof door behind him, and walked over to the two. "Yeah, I ate. What's up? It's weird for you to come up on the roof."

Goku scowled slightly, gesturing to the confused Lala. "She came to the school with my bento, but she got a lot of the guys jealous, so I'm gonna hide up here for now."

Puck nodded, then turned to Lala. "By the way, I know you're an alien, but this guy never told me your name."

"Ah, I'm Lala. Who are you, and how'd you find Goku and me up here?"

Puck plopped down, cross-legged, next to Goku. "Durujin Puck. I've been this guy's best friend and comrade since grade school." He put his bag in front of him and pulled out a protein bar. "As for how I found you guys, that's because I can sense chi."

"Chi?"

"A person's life force, also known as their power level. With training, sensing a person's chi can become a sixth sense more reliable than the other five."

"We can both sense chi," said Goku, as Puck ate his bar. "Soon after we became friends, we were trained by an old family acquaintance."

"So chi is someone's power level? Then Peke can sense it!" said Lala excitedly.

"Really?" said Goku curiously, putting his bento aside. 'All I know about how strong I am is that I'm a little stronger than the second alien my great-great grandpa defeated.'

"Yes, Goku-san," said Peke. "It's one of the sub-functions Lala installed into me. I cannot sense the exact amount of a person's power level, but I can sense if it decreases or increases, as well as if someone is stronger than somebody else."

"I'm gonna build and upgrade something called a scouter soon," said Lala animatedly. "My papa told me it was used by some empire for their soldiers. It can read a person's exact power level and find out exactly where they are."

She frowned slightly. "The only problem was that they exploded if the power levels got too high."

Goku nodded, his attention drifting elsewhere. 'I have to clear things up with Haruna-chan. And I'm gonna have to deal with this whole bride issue.'

* * *

**As I said, I have a rather pathetic excuse for my hiatus. I had writer's block, which quickly devolved into a lack of motivation and excess laziness. But the writing is good for me, I think, so I'm gonna do my best to keep going. **

**By the way, I went to AX 2011, my first anime con, as Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. ****Despite the fact that it was my first cosplay, people loved it and thought I really looked like the character. **

**Also, random useless DBZ info! Did you know that Son Goku is actually literate and has read erotic novels? Read vol. 3 of Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball to see for yourselves!**

**Will Goku Jr be able to explain things to Haruna and Lala? What is the empire that previously existed? And what is the strange presence Goku sensed? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Dragon Troubles"!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT or To-Love Ru**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Bodyguard appears! The Princess's Revelation? **

* * *

"What's wrong, Goku? Why'd you get so serious and say we need to talk?" asked Lala, confused. Wearing Peke in dress form, she stood next to Goku on the river bank. "C'mon, I wanna go back and play some more video games."

Goku groaned inwardly, sitting up; due to the activities he took part in nowadays, video games looked boring in comparison. "…Do you really want to live in my house?"

"Eh? Didn't you say it was ok?"

Goku cocked his head to the side, confused. He wore jeans and a light blue button up shirt over a red T-shirt.

"Married couples live together, right?"

Goku gaped soundlessly at her, turning red. "…I already told you, we're not married! I said, it's a misunderstanding! I was trying to confess to somebody else, not you!"

He groaned. 'Well, she probably already rejected me. Since Lala arrived, everything's been going wrong. I don't wanna be mean to her, though.'

"…So you don't like me, Goku?"

The boy hesitated, slightly flustered. "Well, its not that…"

"It's okay, I can live with that!" chirped Lala, looking completely unfazed.

As Goku began to splutter incomprehensibly, Peke spoke up slowly, "Lala-sama…I think I know what you're trying to do."

"What are you talking about, Peke?" asked Lala, looking offended.

"What was that?" asked Goku curiously.

"Nothing! Please be good to me, Goku!"

Goku raised an eyebrow, then his eyes narrowed. 'There's a relatively high power level behind us. Feels like the same one from earlier.'

"Lala-sama!" yelled a young man, stepping into view. He had longish silver hair with a purple tint, armor that looked like bones with a cape draped over it, topped with spiky shoulder pads. To add to his bizarre yet rather handsome appearance, a dog was chomping away at his foot and he had a spiked segmented tail.

"Zastin!" said Lala, said surprised.

"Is he your bodyguard or something?" asked Goku, to which Lala nodded.

Zastin smirked. "I really do dislike underdeveloped planets like this. I went through a lot of trouble to get here. I got lost, got chased by a dog, and I got arrested. But!"

He reached out to Lala. "This is the end! Come back to planet Deviluke, Lala-sama!"

Goku frowned. 'Lala did say that she's a successor to a throne. So she's a princess and doesn't want to be married?' "Hey, why does Lala have to marry now?"

Zastin glanced at him. "It's customary for Devilukean royalty to marry when they're Lala-sama's age. But that doesn't matter to you, human."

Goku raised an eyebrow at as Lala made a face at Zastin. "Bleeeh! I am not gonna go back! I have a reason!"

"Oh?" said Zastin. "And that is…?"

Lala hesitated for a second, then pointed at Goku. "I-I fell in love with this guy! Son Goku Jr!"

'WHAAAAAT?' screamed Goku internally, completely taken off guard.

"So I'm gonna marry him and stay on Earth!"

'She's actually using me as a reason to not go back…?" gaped Goku. 'You've gotta be naïve or an idiot to believe that!'

"I see…" said Zastin, nodding slowly, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "So that's how it is…"

'He's a naive idiot?' Goku shook his head to himself. 'Nah, theres gotta be more…'

"However," Zastin said, regaining a serious look, "it's not that simple. I was instructed by your father to bring you back to Deviluke. I cannot return and tell him that I approved a marriage between an odd Earthling and you, Lala-sama."

Lala looked irritated. "Then what can we do?"

As Zastin was silent at this, Goku's eyes narrowed, noticing the subtle in Zastin's chi. 'Here we go…', he thought tensely.

"…Please stand back, Lala-sama," spoke Zastin tersely. His hand darted to the back of his waist.

Zastin swung his arm forward, holding something long and bladed. As Goku jumped to the side, Zastin sliced a long gash in the ground at a speed that a normal human could not follow.

But Goku could, with ease. 'A blade of…chi?'

"Let me determine whether or not he is suitable for you, Lala-sama," said Zastin calmly, holding a bone-like handle from which projected a humming blade of greenish chi energy.

Goku sighed, catching both Devilukians off guard. "You know, I've already seen that kind of thing before. And I can tell you're different from the last two guys. But I don't want to fight you."

"I'm afraid not!" retorted Zastin, charging forward. "You never fought against my men, and I must find out if you are worthy of the princess! Now show me your true strength, Son Goku Jr!"

As Zastin started to swing his sword, Goku let out another sigh, which turned into a small confident smile.

Zastin blinked as he suddenly found himself hurtling face first towards the ground, his wrist stinging. "…Eh?"

He impacted hard with the dirt, approximately 50 feet away from Goku and a shocked Lala, resulting in his entire upper body being buried in the ground.

Goku walked over to Zastin, whose legs were comedically waving around, picking up the fallen sword handle. He grabbed one of Zastin's legs, and yanked Zastin out of the ground with a pop.

Goku grinned cheerfully at the unconscious Zastin. "That enough for ya?"

Zastin stirred, groaning, and Goku set the larger male on the ground.

Zastin sprang back, nursing his injured wrist. "You…how did you do that?"

Goku shrugged. "Just parried your sword arm, chopped the wrist, which made you drop your energy sword, then grabbed that same arm, and threw you over my shoulder."

Zastin was speechless. He, Deviluke's best swordsman and Lala-sama's personal bodyguard, had only seen a flicker of motion, and the teen had done all that without breaking a sweat?

"I-I demand a rematch!" Zastin exclaimed. There was no way a simple human could have done that in an instant.

"Stop it, Zastin," said Lala, sounding slightly annoyed, but still looked surprised. "He beat you fair and square!"

"But…But Lala-sama!" protested Zastin. "Even so, marrying you, heir to Deviluke's royal family, would mean ruling countless planets that are in your father's care! He can't be as great as your father, and he might break under the pressure! Which is why your father gathered the best possible suitors in this galaxy for you, Lala-sama!"

"I already said, I don't care about that!" Lala yelled. "You know that Daddy cares more about the throne than me!"

"That isn't true-" "CUT IT OUT!" erupted Goku. He had had it.

"I don't care about ruling some planets, that would be boring!" said Goku exasperatedly. "I don't care about any of this crap you're spouting!"

'I don't hate Lala…' thought Goku. 'She's really pretty, and I did feel a little excitement on maybe marrying her.'

An image of Haruna flashed in his mind. 'But…'

"A PERSON SHOULD HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! AND NOBODY SHOULD BE MARRIED TO SOMEBODY THEY DON'T LIKE!" Goku yelled angrily. "SO JUST LEAVE! I WANT TO BE FREE!"

Goku took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm down. Now, though, he was a little worried. 'Did I sound really mean when I said that?"

He looked up and saw Lala wearing an unexpected strange expression.

She seemed surprised, embarrassed, touched, and like she had reached some revelation. It was like when a girl hearing the boy that she liked confess that he had feelings for her.

"Goku…" Lala said softly, her cheeks now tinted red.

"…I'm glad. I know you said you didn't like me…but your feelings are the same as mine."

'Wha…?' thought Goku, thrown off track.

"With what you said…I want to be free too," Lala said distantly. "I want to try a lot of new things. I want to choose my future husband myself for myself. That's what I thought."

Goku started to realized what she was talking about, and started to shake his head desperately. "No, no, wait…" he said feebly. 'I was talking about me and I can't marry you since I don't actually like you."

"Goku…it's true that I used marrying you as an excuse to not go back," Lala admitted softly, sounding ashamed.

"But now I know…" the girl said, her voice growing stronger. "It feels like I can really marry you…for real, Goku. I mean, I want to marry you!"

Goku stared in shock for a moment, then frantically started to shake his head. "No, no, that's not what I meant!"

He turned to Zastin. "Oi, say something!"

Zastin sighed. "…I've lost."

'Eh?'

Zastin shook his fist, crying slightly in shame. "I had to follow the king's orders…I knew Lala-sama's feelings on her being married, but I tried not to think about it. But as you have pointed this out, I will concede defeat."

Zastin turned around and walked away, his cape flowing behind him. "I don't know if the countless suitors will agree with it, but I will report to King Deviluke that we can entrust Lala-sama to you! You are the one who understands her feelings!"

Goku stood speechless, even as Lala latched onto him.

"…IT'S NOT LIKE THAAAAT!"

* * *

**I have some important information for all of you. Firstly, this story will not be discontinued. I am not giving up on it.**

**Secondly, the events before this point in time contain virtually no events from DBGT. The only thing taken from GT are characters and events from the DBGT special and the epilogue. **

**Why? Because I will be going by the timeline in Dragon Ball Online, which continues from the end of the manga. Thus, there is no Baby, Super 17, or Dark Dragons. I do not care if Super Saiyan 4 exists in this story or not, as I will not making references to it. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Troubles, and happy holidays!**


End file.
